Teori dan Spekulasi
Ini adalah daftar yang menjelaskan tentang teori dari para karakter. Meski sebagian besar kejadian disebabkan karena Komedi Hitam, ia meninggalkan jawaban yang belum dijelaskan. Tidak dibingungkan dengan Kesalahan Kontinuitas. Teori dalam pertunjukan Cuddles *Di Smoochie Cuddles, Cuddles tampaknya alergi terhadap wortel (dia makan satu kemudian mati lemas). Tapi di A Bit of Pickle, ia terlihat dengan beberapa wortel dalam tas belanjaan nya. Namun, belum terungkap, apakah dia alergi atau tidak. **Bagaimanapun pada 2015, Kenn Navarro menyatakan bahwa Cuddles mati karena tersedak pada wortel dan bukan dari reaksi alergi dan sebenarnya dia menyukai wortel.http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:KennTweetCuddlesCarrotAllergic.jpg Giggles S3E12_I_Nub_You_Walking_together-1.png|Pertama, dia berkencan dengan Cuddles... LBE1_They_Are_Happy_Together.png|...Lalu dengan Cro-Marmot... Giggles_and_The_Mole.png|...Lalu dengan The Mole... S4E1_Russell_date.png|...Lalu dengan Russell... LBE4_The_Date.png|...Terakhir, berkencan dengan Flippy *Kakinya yang patah di Helping Helps belum terjelaskan. *Kurangnya ekornya menimbulkan pertanyaan. Beberapa berspekulasi dia kehilangan itu sebagai akibat dari kecelakaan. **Sudah terlambat dikonfirmasi bahwa dia memang memiliki ekor, itu hanya begitu kecil, itu tidak terlihat.https://twitter.com/ChainKnuckle/status/660486974197751808 *Sepanjang seri, Giggles ditampilkan hingga saat ini berbagai karakter laki-laki. Tidak diketahui mengapa Giggles terus melakukan hal ini. Dia berkencan dengan beberapa karakter laki-laki telah menyebabkan penggemar memanggilnya pelacur. Toothy *Di Mime and Mime Again, ia berada di rumah sakit dengan tubuh yang dibalut, meskipun tidak diketahui bagaimana ia mengalaminya. Ekornya juga hilang (mungkin terputus selama kecelakaan). *Di The Carpal Tunnel of Love, dia alergi terhadap sengatan lebah (dia disengat di mata dan bengkak). Namun di Aw Shucks!, ia mendapat sengatan dari segerombolan lebah dan tidak mengalami reaksi alergi. Kemungkinan mereka adalah Tawon. *Tidak diketahui bagaimana caranya dia mendapat buku jahat yang dibeli Pop dan Cub di episode Read 'em and Weep. Lumpy *Tidak diketahui bagaimana Lumpy mendapat banyak pekerjaan, mengingat pada kecerdasannya yang rendah. Namun, dalam banyak kasus, dia adalah bos, yang bertanggung jawab, yang berkuasa, sehingga yang lain mungkin tidak memiliki pilihan untuk memiliki dia untuk pekerjaan itu. Selain itu, ia mendapat banyak pekerjaan tepat seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam Daftar pekerjaan Lumpy, jadi mereka mungkin memutuskan untuk mengingat saat dia kompeten. *Tidak diketahui bagaimana dia mendapatkan tanduk kiri (atau kanan) terbalik. Ada kemungkinan bahwa ini terjadi padanya karena kecelakaan, atau karena dia sudah dilahirkan seperti itu. *Dalam Snow Place to Go, tidak diketahui ke mana dia pergi ketika dia berjalan (Mungkin dia mati kedinginan). **Meskipun mungkin dia mungkin telah menemukan jalan kembali ke peradaban seperti yang ditunjukkan bahwa pembuka kaleng yang dia pegang juga yang membutuhkan stopkontak listrik dan mulai bekerja lagi pada akhirnya. Petunia *Tidak diketahui apakah dia mati atau tidak di House Warming. **Tidak sampai 2015 bahwa Kenn Navarro menegaskan bahwa dia selamat karena dia bisa memberikan tanda OK. https://twitter.com/ChainKnuckle/status/627613799839719424 *Dia mungkin menyukai Mime dan Handy. *Di Blind Date, dia ditampilkan di mobil dia benar-benar tidak ingin bersama Disco Bear. Tidak diketahui bagaimana dia menemukan dirinya dalam situasi ini, meskipun dia mungkin sedang kencan buta. Juga diperdebatkan apakah dia menggunakan semprotan sigung alami atau semprotan merica untuk menangkal Disco Bear. Handy *Tidak diketahui bagaimana cara Handy kehilangan lengannya. Juga, tidak diketahui bagaimana karakter lain dapat meregenerasi bagian tubuh mereka sementara lengan Handy tetap diamputasi. **Banyak yang menganggapnya sebagai kecelakaan konstruksi yang diberikan karakternya tetapi ini belum terbukti atau dibantah. *Seperti Cro-Marmot, ia mampu melakukan aktivitas terkait tangan saat berada di luar layar atau jika sulit dilihat. Splendid *Dia tampaknya telah diciptakan sebagai penghargaan kepada Superman. *Asal-usulnya tidak diketahui, meskipun tampaknya dia lebih berasal dari alien. *Splendid terbukti egois, meski menjadi pahlawan super. Dia diperlihatkan hanya peduli tentang rotinya di Better Off Bread, sengaja membunuh The Mole dan mendidihkan seluruh danau, membunuh ribuan ikan hanya untuk menghentikan Lifty dan Shifty di Gems the Breaks , dia menghentikan The Mole hanya karena sebuah gambar yang dia ambil dari Splendid berubah menjadi kostum superhero dalam See What Develops, dan di Breaking Wind, dia mencoba untuk menyimpan dan membaca buku, tidak peduli ketika teman-temannya mulai mati. Flaky *Kematiannya yang tak terlihat di '' Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark '' tetap menjadi misteri. Ada banyak teori tentang bagaimana dia dibunuh, atau apakah dia dibunuh atau tidak. Kemungkinan Flippy bisa menjadi pembunuhnya atau membantu membuatnya terbunuh. **Dikatakan oleh Kenn Navarro bahwa mereka berniat menjadikan misteri kematian tak terlihat Flaky. *Sebelumnya gendernya menjadi perdebatan besar diantara penggemarnya, sampai terkonfirmasi di tahun 2012 bahwa dia perempuan Nutty *Tidak diketahui bagaimana caranya dia terlihat di toko daging di episode A Change of Heart dimana dia biasanya terlihat di toko permen. Mungkin Nutty sedang mencoba untuk menyingkirkan kecanduan saat ia menyadarinya, kemudian mengambil kendali hidupnya atau mungkin saja ia akan hanya melakukan diet. *Nutty punya otak yang kecil di Easy Comb, Easy Go. Kemudian di Swelter Stelker, otaknya lebih besar. *Ada kemungkinan dia telah mendapatkan beberapa kontrol atas asupan gula, karena ia terlihat kurang gelisah dalam penampilan terakhir seperti '' Random Acts of Silence , '' All Work and No Play '' dan '' Camp Pokeneyeout ''. **Juga di '' Camp Pokeneyeout '', meskipun Nutty melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gula, dia tampaknya memiliki pengendalian diri yang cukup mengejutkan dengan dengan sabar memanggang marshmallow, bukannya makan seluruh tas yang kedua dia lihat itu. **Teori ini rusak dalam '' Going Out With a Bang '' di mana kita melihat Nutty kembali ke dirinya yang dulu gila. Meremas-remas tak terkendali, mencuri, membingungkan objek untuk permen, dan membuat karakter lain terbunuh sebagai akibat dari usahanya untuk permen. Flippy *Pembantaian keseluruhan Flippy di '' By The Seat Of Your Pants '' benar-benar tidak konsisten. Lumpy menghabiskan hanya tiga detik di bawah air, namun Flippy berhasil membunuh penonton, bersama dengan seekor gajah dan seorang pengemudi mobil. Itu akan menjadi kematian yang terlalu cepat bahkan bagi Flippy untuk kembali ke tempatnya. **Mempertimbangkan darah di tanah dekat ban kendaraan, dapat dikatakan bahwa kecelakaan mobil terjadi bersama dengan pembantaian Flippy (tetapi fakta Flippy menyebabkan itu sangat tidak mungkin). Itu akan menyiratkan bahwa sopir truk, yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Toothy, Nutty, dan Truffles, bisa jadi adalah Nutty atau Truffles karena mereka tidak ada di sana pada awalnya. Jadi kemungkinan bahwa sementara Flippy membunuh Sniffles, Giggles, dan Flaky (terlepas dari jaraknya dari dia) dan melukai Handy, kecelakaan mobil terjadi pada saat yang sama di mana sebuah mobil dikirim terbang dan melemparkan Nutty ke dalam air, memenggal Truffles, dan berlari over Toothy. ***Jika ini masalahnya, pengemudi mungkin terganggu oleh apa yang terjadi. ***Pada catatan yang lebih rendah, dari mana gajah itu berasal? **Dalam ''Flippin 'Burgers, dia membunuh 8+ orang sebelum kentang goreng yang dia lemparkan bahkan jatuh ke lantai. Jadi sangat mungkin bahwa Flippy menyerang Toothy, Nutty, Truffles, dan Generic Tree Friend mengemudikan mobil serta Flaky, Sniffles, Giggles, dan Handy (meskipun Handy selamat), dan kemudian kembali ke tempatnya. Dia bisa memiliki kecepatan yang tak terlihat, seperti cara Handy memiliki kemampuan yang tak terlihat untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan tangan. Namun, kentang goreng terlihat di udara dalam gerakan lambat, sehingga bisa jadi mengapa mereka begitu lama menyentuh lantai. *Flippy mungkin kanibal / gila, seperti yang ditunjukkan beberapa kali makan darah dan bagian tubuh dari karakter lain. **Meskipun dia tidak pernah makan beruang lain, terutama karakter lain seperti Cuddles (Rabbit), Mime (Rusa) dan Shifty (Raccoon). *Sangat mungkin bahwa Flippy adalah pembunuh Flaky di Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark karena perilaku berulangnya yang membalik dan membunuh orang-orang di sekitarnya, bagaimanapun, dia tidak membunuh Handy and co. Bukti lainnya adalah bahwa Handy tidak bisa membantu membunuh Flaky tanpa tangan, Lumpy bahkan tidak akan tahu apa yang dia lakukan karena kebodohannya, dan Sniffles tidak pernah membunuh siapa pun dengan sengaja sebelumnya tetapi semut prasejarah di Blast from the Past, jadi kill ini meninggalkan Flippy yang bertanggung jawab. Kemudian lagi, Handy tampaknya dapat melakukan banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan tangan selama itu di luar layar, Lumpy telah menunjukkan saat-saat sesekali kompetensi, dan Sniffle mencoba untuk membunuh The Ants sepanjang waktu, tidak pernah berhasil. Juga jika dia, ini adalah satu-satunya pembunuhan yang disengaja sebagai dirinya yang normal. *Ada lagi bahwa jika Flippy memang membunuh Flaky sendirian, Sebalik diri nya mungkin telah mempengaruhi tindakannya. Hal ini didukung oleh adegan setelah kematian Flaky ketika Flippy menguburnya, dia memiliki suara jahat, gigi tajam, dan mata melingkar, daripada pupil Pac-Man yang normal. Namun, pupil dan irisnya berwarna hitam. Kemudian lagi, ada kemungkinan bahwa Flippy mungkin telah membalik sebagian, menghasilkan persilangan antara penampilan normalnya dan penampilan dirinya yang jahat. *Beberapa orang telah mengira bahwa alasan Flippy mampu tidur melalui perampokan di Easy For You to Sleigh adalah bahwa dia sedang hibernasi. Namun, ini tidak konsisten dengan salah satu karakter lain (bahkan beruang lainnya). Lebih jauh lagi, meskipun ini adalah satu-satunya saat kita melihatnya di musim dingin, dia juga terlihat tidur sama beratnya di Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, yang tampaknya terjadi selama musim panas atau mungkin musim semi, meskipun itu mungkin karena dia bermimpi buruk tentang dirinya yang jahat yang menghadirinya. Orang yang mengalami mimpi buruk tidur lebih berat dari biasanya. The Mole *Penyebab kebutaan The Mole tidak diketahui. Kemungkinan besar dia dilahirkan dengan cara itu, karena tahi lalat secara alami memiliki penglihatan terbatas. *Tidak diketahui bagaimana The Mole dipekerjakan untuk pekerjaannya, mengingat kebutaannya. *Wajah The Mole (terlepas dari hidung dan tahi lalatnya) tidak pernah terungkap. Namun, dalam Pet Peeve, ketika wajahnya hancur oleh sepotong kaca, tengkoraknya terlihat, dan diketahui bahwa dia memiliki buckteeth, seperti sebagian besar karakter. *Meskipun buta, The Mole harus dapat mendengar orang dan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ini memunculkan kemungkinan bahwa dia juga mengalami masalah pendengaran. *Tidak diketahui mengapa dia tidak berbicara. Mungkin karena dia bisu, atau karena cacatnya sendiri. *Ada beberapa kecurigaan bahwa The Mole membunuh atau membahayakan orang dengan sengaja, yang tersirat pada akhir In a Jam '(meskipun ini mungkin disebabkan oleh kebodohan atau kebutaan). Akan tetapi, teori ini sangat tidak mungkin, karena 1) ia sendiri telah mati karena kebutaannya sendiri, dan 2) ia diduga mengilhami seorang pencipta putri buta. Disco Bear *Dalam '' Easy Comb, Easy Go , Disco Bear masih bisa melihat The Mole memotong rambutnya bahkan setelah memotong matanya sendiri dengan silet lurus. Namun, sebelumnya di episode yang sama, ketika Mole memotong semua rambutnya, dia tampak buta seperti penata rambutnya sampai terlambat. thumb|Rekor musik si Disco Bear mungkin telah dirilis *Dia mungkin memiliki karir musik sebelumnya selama era disko, menjelaskan keberhasilan finansialnya. Sebuah rekaman terlihat dengan siluetnya di atasnya, yang menunjukkan dia terlibat dengan penciptaannya. *Seperti yang telah dinyatakan bahwa dia telah hidup selama tahun 1970-an, ini akan membuatnya menjadi orang dewasa yang sah. Giggles dan Petunia, targetnya yang sering, kadang-kadang digambarkan sebagai anak-anak. Alasan mereka tidak tertarik padanya bisa dikaitkan dengan usia. Russell *Mirip dengan Handy, ia memiliki kaki yang diamputasi, mata yang hilang (seperti ditegaskan dalam ''Off the Hook), dan hook. Seperti Handy, dia tidak meregenerasi bagian tubuh yang hilang seperti yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan karakter. *Dalam episode Snow Place to Go, Russell tidak menjadi kapten kapal meskipun dia jelas memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman di laut daripada Lumpy. Dia juga tidak kapten kapal di Idol Curiosity, tetapi malah mengepel dek. Meskipun pakaiannya menyiratkan bahwa dia bukan seorang kapten. *Tidak diketahui mengapa Russell memiliki sepatu yang terlihat di Sea What I Found meskipun kakinya diamputasi.thumb|Lihat, bahkan ada sepatu hak tinggi juga�� **Ini bisa dilakukan secara ironis, seperti pasokan lukisan The Mole dan teleskop atau terjadinya sarung tangan dalam kehidupan Handy. Mime *Dia mungkin tidak benar-benar bisu karena dia mampu membuat suara (suara tercekik, suara membunyikan klakson, dll.), Menyiratkan bahwa dia dapat berbicara tetapi hanya memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. **thumb|Mime memiliki bakat nyata untuk tidak berteriak dari hal ini.Namun, tidak diketahui bagaimana Mime tidak berteriak sama sekali bahkan ketika berada dalam rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Salah satu kasus yang paling menonjol adalah Double Whammy Part I. *Dia mungkin naksir Petunia. *Kemungkinan bahwa furnitur di rumahnya adalah nyata, tetapi hanya dia yang dapat memindahkan/melihatnya, karena tidak terlihat dan tidak dapat disentuh oleh orang lain. Seperti yang terlihat di Easy For You to Sleigh, dia terkejut ketika brankasnya "dicuri". **Ada lebih banyak bukti untuk ini di I Heart U, di mana Mime membuat objek imajiner dan itu menjadi nyata. Jadi, ada kemungkinan bahwa semua yang dia ciptakan adalah nyata. Lifty & Shifty thumb|Mungkin mereka perlu mencuri untuk bertahan hidup *Bagaimana keduanya sering mampu mencuri sejumlah besar barang tidak jelas; kemungkinan kurangnya keamanan di mana mereka mencuri bisa menjadi jawabannya. *Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa dorongan untuk mencuri mungkin tidak keluar dari keserakahan, tetapi mungkin karena mereka miskin dan tidak mampu membeli kebutuhan seperti makanan (seperti yang tersirat dalam episode seperti Meat Me for Lunch dan Buns of Steal). **Namun, dikonfirmasi pada tahun 2015 bahwa mereka memang kleptomaniacs.https://twitter.com/ChainKnuckle/status/624418174390251520 Sniffles *Sniffles terus mencoba makan kelompok semut yang sama, bahkan setelah semua penyiksaan yang mereka lewati. *Tidak diketahui apa yang terjadi pada Prasejarah Sniffles. Mungkin dia mati bersama dengan dinosaurus, menjadi beku seperti Cro-Marmot, atau dibunuh oleh semut. *Rumor telah berspekulasi bahwa Sniffles memakan semut ayah, karena itu kebencian sadis keluarga semut terhadapnya. Dalam pertahanan Sniffles, semut ini bisa mati karena perang atau sebab alami. *Peristiwa Blast from the Past menyarankan kepada beberapa orang bahwa Sniffles bertanggung jawab atas reinkarnasi alam semesta seri. **Pada catatan yang sama, Dream Job dapat mendukung teori bahwa kematian (mungkin seri itu sendiri) terjadi di dalam kepala karakter. Pop & Cub thumb|Kemungkinan ini adalah kuburan istri Pop. *Pada 22 Agustus 2015, Kenn Navarro menegaskan bahwa Pop dan Cub memiliki istri / ibu yang telah meninggal. Namun, tidak dipastikan jika kuburan yang mereka kunjungi di Can't Stop Coffin adalah makamnya. Juga tidak diketahui bagaimana sebenarnya dia meninggal.https://twitter.com/ChainKnuckle/status/635121111647170560 *Tidak diketahui mengapa tidak ada yang pernah mencoba mengambil Cub dari Pop meskipun ia jelas tidak mampu merawatnya dan di dunia nyata, seseorang akan menyebut layanan sosial. Cro-Marmot thumb|Kok bisa?. *Bagaimana Cro-Marmot bergerak dan melakukan hal-hal ketika dia beku? *Tidak diketahui apakah dia meninggal dalam Concrete Solution and Wrath of Con. *Tidak diketahui bagaimana mungkin balok esnya tidak mencair saat terkena daerah panas. *Tidak diketahui bagaimana dia dibekukan. Lammy & Mr. Pickles *Diperkirakan oleh kebanyakan orang bahwa Mr. Pickels hanyalah isapan jempol dari imajinasi Lammy, meskipun tidak diketahui bagaimana ia dapat mengubah lokasi. Juga, dalam '' Royal Flush , Mr. Pickels mampu membunuh Flaky tanpa melibatkan Lammy, yang selanjutnya mendorong kemungkinan bahwa dia adalah makhluk hidup. **Namun, ada kemungkinan bahwa kematian Flaky adalah kecelakaan lengkap. *Hal ini diperdebatkan oleh beberapa orang bahwa Lammy dan Mr. Pickels bisa menjadi orang Perancis karena penampilan mereka. Aktor suaranya adalah perancis jadi ini semakin memperjuangkan argumen ini bahwa dia juga orang Perancis. *Seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam '' A Bit of a Pickle '', Lammy memiliki retakan di tengkoraknya; tidak diketahui bagaimana hal itu terjadi di sana. *Apakah dia hidup atau Lammy hanya percaya dia. Tidak diketahui mengapa Lammy selalu membawa Mr. Pickels ke mana pun dia pergi ketika dia membunuh semua teman-temannya dan dia disalahkan. *Kenyataan bahwa Lammy berkomunikasi dengan mengembik, bukan omong kosong HTF yang normal, bisa berarti bahwa dia orang asing (seperti berbicara bahasa lain). Truffles *Truffle belum secara teknis diperkenalkan (selain dari akting cemerlang), jadi sebagian besar karakternya tidak jelas. Semua yang diketahui sejauh ini adalah bahwa ia dimaksudkan untuk memiliki kepribadian nakal yang manja. *Sampai sekarang, tidak diketahui apa yang akan dilakukan Mondo dengan Truffles. Mungkin ia dapat diperkenalkan sebagai karakter dalam membintangi atau menampilkan peran episode masa depan. **Dikonfirmasi pada tahun 2016 bahwa tidak ada rencana besar untuk Truffles dan bahwa dia akan tetap menjadi cameo sehingga dapat "menghormati semangat kontes".http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Trufflesanswer.png Lain-lain *Tidak diketahui bagaimana karakter membangkitkan setelah kematian (terlepas dari fakta bahwa mereka berada dalam kartun). Beberapa petunjuk mungkin disediakan dalam ''Blast from the Past dan Better Off Bread, ketika Sniffles dan Splendid masing-masing membalikkan waktu untuk memperbaiki kekurangan. Ada kemungkinan bahwa waktu mereka warps bertanggung jawab, sebagai adegan komedi putar-putar dari Spin Fun Knowin 'Ya''terlihat pada yang pertama. *Mengapa kuburan ada di alam semesta di mana karakter dapat bangkit setelah kematian? Namun, beberapa karakter HTF telah tersirat menderita kematian permanen, jadi mungkin itu sebabnya. **Demikian pula, mengapa ada rumah sakit jika semua cedera tidak peduli seberapa parah menyembuhkan diri sendiri tanpa perlu bantuan? *Kelompok usia sebagian besar karakter (dengan pengecualian untuk Pop, Lumpy, Mole, Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, dan Disco Bear) tampaknya berubah dalam berbagai episode. Banyak karakter telah digambarkan sebagai anak-anak, remaja, atau orang dewasa dalam berbagai episode. Dalam kasus Cub, ia sering tampak beralih antara bayi, balita, dan anak prasekolah. * Menurut tweet oleh Kenn Navarro, usia karakter tergantung pada episode.https://twitter.com/ChainKnuckle/status/795281455152672768 *The Giant Squid muncul di dalam sebuah rumah di '' Doggone It '' menimbulkan pertanyaan. *Rumah-rumah karakter berubah sepanjang seri, terutama rumah Lumpy di mana di beberapa episode dia terlihat tinggal di sebuah trailer, tetapi pada episode lain dia tinggal di rumah yang sama sekali berbeda. *Saat ini tidak diketahui apakah human] ada / tidak ada di dunia HTF. Namun, ada bukti yang mungkin mereka miliki. **Kenn membantah keberadaan manusia di alam semesta HTF.thumb|200px *Dalam '' By The Seat Of Your Pants '', tidak ada yang tampak sedikit terkejut bahwa tubuh bawah Lumpy kehilangan kulit. *Tidak diketahui bagaimana rumah pohon di '' Rumah Pemanah terbakar. Beberapa orang berpikir karakter lain yang tidak terlihat melakukannya, atau mungkin disebabkan oleh gelombang panas yang serius. *Sebagian besar karakter menggunakan teknologi dari 1950-an hingga 1960-an (terutama TV dan telepon) dan Flippy diyakini telah bertempur di Perang Dunia II dan / atau Perang Vietnam, tetapi teknologi yang lebih maju jarang diperlihatkan (seperti ponsel pintar Russel dalam YouTube Copyright School) dan kemudian ada karakter utuh Disco Bear. Ini membuat periode waktu apa yang dimaksudkan untuk berlangsung sangat membingungkan. **Ada kemungkinan bahwa pertunjukan tidak berlangsung dalam periode waktu tertentu. *Setiap karakter utama kecuali Handy, Lumpy, Lammy, Cro-Marmot, dan Mr. Pickels memiliki tangan yang secara instan berubah dari tampak seperti mereka memakai sarung tangan untuk memiliki empat jari (kadang-kadang lima, tapi itu dianggap konyol). Tidak diketahui mengapa ini terjadi. Referensi Kategori:Universal Happy Tree Friends Kategori:Kontroversi Kategori:Daftar